Living In Santa Carla, The Night Greets Me
by The Painful Sinner
Summary: Juno has been trapped, hoping her loved ones have escaped unharmed, when the night greets her, Juno must find help. Who can she turn to now?


Living In Santa Carla, The Night Greets Me.

The night came, and I was able to leave, before the others awoke. I ran as fast as I could, which was pretty damn fast. (I WAS a vampire, after all. Uh, n-not that I'm proud of my speed or nothin'!) I arrived at the home, it was large, and I clung to the door knob, my hands shaking and sweating, despite the coldness and the fog. I had to be sure, and then, I gasped as I was lifted off the front porch, I clung to the door before losing my grip from it. I damned the sweaty palms I owned, before floating up to Maggie and Grant's room, they were on the phone with someone, and I didn't want them to see me, so I grabbed the side of the gutter in the roof, and moved myself out of sight, before reaching Laddie's room. I knocked on it, as he lay with Star, awake of course.

"Star! Laddie! Open the window!"

The wind pushed me over, I held to the gutter, the two of them looked at me as I gasped and began to lose my grip again. (I was royally fucked! God damnit!) They flung themselves at the window and rushed to open it, grabbing at my arms and even my hair to pull me in, I groaned as I was let it.

"Juno, wha-?"

"I have no idea, Star."

They hugged me as I lay on the carpet, itching me as I began to sweat all over. What do I do now?

I left, the sun was now rising again, and I had no choice but to go to Michael's, he knew what I was all about, he'd understand. He had to.

Please, please understand..

"Michael."

I whispered, I managed to jump high enough to get to his bedroom window, I knocked on it, and I whispered again.

"Michael."

A little louder. Just above my whispers, the wind blew loudly and I took my chances.

"Michael!"

I automatically flung himself off his bed, and threw himself at the window again, opening it without a gasp of air, I jumped in, and hugged him.

"Juno? What are you doing here?"

"Michael, I did it, I killed. I'm a full vampire, what do I do?"

Michael gasped at me, I took off my leather jacket and dropped it on the floor. I sobbed, he was my friend, and he was taken from humanity and tricked into the becoming the monster he is now, we are now. But only he, Laddie and Star could turn back, it was too late for me.

I could tell he was lost for words,

"We have to do this."

He rubbed my shoulder, I looked up at him.

"There has to be some way!"

"There isn't."

"No.. No this isn't fair!"

I punched him, and he just stood there, I immediately regret hitting him, I was far stronger than he was,

"C-Call the brothers then."

"What-?"

"Call 'em! I'll do anything to save you three, you know it! Call them!"

"Mike, what's all the noise up he-"

I looked over, to see Sam, he was a sweet thing, he was kinda cute aswell. Though I only knew him through Michael. He must have known I was a vampire, because the way he looked at me, (And the cross-finger crap.)

"Stay back, evil!"

I stopped the tears, and scrunched up my face, glaring at him, my eyes, I felt the color, it was different, and it scared the crap out of Sam.

"Sammie, call your friends, they need to come get me."

Sam suddenly felt sorrow,

"Bu-But, you only die if you're full vam-"

"I killed, Sammie. Now it's your friends' turn to kill me. My life is over, but Michael's doesn't have to be. Make the call."

Sam hesitated, but nodded at me, I swear, I saw the tears roll down his baby-like cheeks, asking a child to make such a desition, it was unfair, unfair and cruel. Soon after, the brothers made their way to the house. Stakes and water guns. (Fuckin' tools.)

I looked into Edgar's eyes, past his sandy hair, he flicked it away quickly and pulled his stake out,

"Who's the head vampire?"

"Edgar! Don't be so mean about it, she doesn't know."

"Do you?"

His deep voice made me feel like the ground was vibrating under me. I loved it, I wondered what he sounded like in- (No! What the hell, NOT THE TIME. God..!) I shook the thought off,

"No. I don't."

He looked at me, now looking past my brunette locks of hair, covering my eyes slightly, I flicked my own hair out of the way this time.

"So what's happened?"

The raven haired brother spoke, he looked at Michael, to Sam, to his brother, then to me.

"I.."

They waited, wanting me to say it. Already knowing.

"I, um.."

"There's nothing more we can do, Sam. She's full vamp."

"No! This isn't fair, she didn't deserve this! C'mon, Allen, we can't do this to her."

The group argued over my death, or undead life. Not even asking what I wanted.. Nobody ever did.

"Just shut up."

The growl erupted from my throat, the group looked at me, (What, vampin' out on 'em?) I looked over,

"Don't you think I deserve to be asked?"

"B-But, Juno-"

"Stop it, Sam. Just stop it."


End file.
